He Ate My HeartThat Boy Is A MONSTER
by depplvr12
Summary: Amanda Turner was always Professor Lupin's favorite student. One night, Lupin falls into some trouble and Amanda comes to his aid. Rated T for slight sexual content


He Ate My Heart (Remus Lupin) That Boy Is A MONSTER

February 21st, 1994

I was out for a walk with Ron after dinner. We were talking about Snape and how much we hate Potions. Thank God, it's my 7th year and I won't have to deal with it for much longer.

"Snape is such a tight-ass." I stared straight ahead. Snape had just given me an F because I threw up the polyjuice potion all over the desk. Everyone knew it tasted foul and I have a very sensitive gag reflex.

"Yeah, I've hated him ever since my first ye-," Ron was interrupted by a howl in the distance. "Bloody hell, what was that?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." I was the only student at Hogwarts who knew about Professor Lupin's secret. "Um…I have to go." I ran in the direction of the howl. Ron called after me and started to follow.

"I'm on my period, Ronald. You take so much as one step, I will kill you." I yelled at him. It was a lie, but it got him to stop. Ron knew better than to mess with a woman during her time of the month. He had a sister and a mother after all.

I ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore. I had reached my destination, the Shrieking Shack. Daybreak was approaching and I ran inside of the shack attempting to find Lupin. "Professor?" I called out into the darkness. "_Lumos!_" My wand lit up and I looked around the dark room. He hadn't come back yet. I pointed to the broken lamp in the corner and cast _lumos_ onto it. The room lit up and I put my wand away. There was a crash at the door.

Lupin's limp body rolled down the stairs. His arm was bleeding pretty badly. He must've gotten into another fight in the woods. He was shuddering and wincing a lot. "Oh, my God." I grabbed a chair and he sat in it. "What happened?"I asked him, conjuring up a first-aid kit. I grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and doused a cloth with it.

"I was attacked by a wild Hippogriff."He panted. It obviously wasn't Hagrid's Hippogriff. Buckbeak was very well trained. "It grabbed my arm and tore the skin. It stepped on my chest with its talons. I was changing back into my human form right there and it attacked me." He had probably not realized the time and began transforming back into a human in the middle of the forest, during a confrontation with a Hippogriff.

"Take off your shirt."I told him.

"I am your teacher. I cannot do that." Lupin said, trying to keep his composure.

"You are bleeding to death. I do not care if you are my teacher; I'm not gonna let you die on my watch." I grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It took all my strength to keep my mind on mending his wounds and not the fact that the hottest professor ever was shirtless in front of me. "Now this is gonna sting." I put the wet rag onto his bleeding chest. He winced a lot. I cleaned out the wound, and removed the rag. His eyes were filled with tears. Hydrogen peroxide hurts like a bitch. I blew onto the cut and Lupin shivered.

"Thank you, Amanda." Lupin cleared his throat. "I probably would've bled to death if you weren't here." I wrapped some linen around his various wounds.

"Don't even worry about it. My mom's a nurse; I know what I'm doing." I laughed. I sat on my heels and looked up at him. He was giving me an endearing look. I sat up a little straighter. His eyes were magnificently colored. They were an emerald green that turned brown at the pupil. Lupin reached his hand out and took hold of my blondish brown hair. He fingered it for a little while, and let it fall back onto my shoulders. I got chills when he touched my hair. I got on my knees so I was at eye level. He began to move in closer and the door to the Shrieking Shack opened.

I stood up almost immediately and straightened out my blue and black sweater. The figure walked slowly down the steps and emerged from the shadows. It was Professor Snape. "Shouldn't you be in the Ravenclaw common room, Miss Turner?" He asked, staring at Professor Lupin.

"Actually, Severus, she was helping me." Lupin stood. Snape eyed him, scanning his body.

"Helping you with what? Finding your shirt?" Snape asked, incredulously. Lupin grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"Well, you see, Professor, Lupin got attacked in the woods. I was merely helping him dress his wounds so he wouldn't bleed out." It wasn't a lie.

"Ah, I see. And you felt it necessary to help out?" Snape said in a monotone.

"It's the humanitarian in me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"A very charismatic humanitarian at that. (Side note: sorry, I couldn't resist) Get back to your common room, Amanda." Snape told me, staring at Professor Lupin.

"Yes, Professor Snape." I began to walk up the stairs. What was I thinking? I'm not leaving. I grabbed the door handle. What to do? I know! I opened and closed the door, so they would think I left.

"She knows, I presume?" Snape asked. I could hear him circle Lupin.

"She figured it out. She's a very smart girl." Lupin stammered.

"You said it. A very smart _girl_. How old is she?" Snape inquired.

"I believe she is 17." I smirked. I was going to turn 18 any day now. Lupin knew this but he kept it to himself.

"17… that's quite young, isn't it, Remus?"

"As she was dressing my wounds, she told me her birthday is on Thursday of this week." A lie; I had told him that three months ago.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, 17 is a young age." Lupin responded. He sounded very annoyed. I could tell by his voice that he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"As far as I'm concerned, she is a minor." Snape continued to circle Lupin. He stopped and I could hear his boots turn. "If I ever catch her with you after hours again, I won't hesitate to tell the Ministry. Don't ever lay a hand on Amanda Turner, or any other student." He started to walk, again. The sounds got increasingly louder with every step. I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak that Harry had leant me. I threw it on before Snape reached the staircase.

Snape walked up the stairs and he stopped as he reached the step I was on. My breath caught in my throat. He made a face like he thought he heard something, but continued to ascend up the staircase. I made sure he was far away from the shack before running down the stairs again.

"You remembered my birthday?" I asked him.

"I remember everything you tell me." He replied.

"Oh really? So what was the object that I performed _Ridikkulus_ upon?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The physical embodiment of the disease AIDS." Lupin recalled with a smirk.

"Oh, my God, that's right." I muttered, a little disturbed.

"It then turned into a pile of condoms." He laughed, putting on his overcoat. I laughed along with him. We walked outside and began our journey back to the school.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, as we ventured into the snow. It was February and there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground.

"Does what hurt?"

"The transformation into a werewolf."

"Kind of. It feels as if your skin is stretching and tearing apart; when you have been a werewolf for as long as I, you get used to this feeling." I shivered a little. My sweater did little to warm me in the cold, English air. He took off his overcoat and gave it to me. I smiled gratefully and put it on. It smelt of Lupin; musky and strong.

"It must suck to have to transform here; all of your friends are gone. Sirius is in jail, Snape is a quack, Pettigrew is Voldemort's servant; you're all alone." I said shivering still.

"Ever since you found out, I haven't been alone at all. You're one of the few people I can uphold a conversation with other than Sirius and Dumbledore." I blushed at that. He thinks of me as more than a student.

"Yeah, too bad I'm graduating in a couple of months." I stated, a tinge of sadness could be detected in my voice.

"You may be gone, but you will always be with me." Lupin stated. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You're so queer." I laughed.

"Hey, all I'm saying is I will think of you often, more so than now."

"You think of me now?"

"Yes, all the time, actually." _He_ blushed with that statement.

"More so than Nymphadora?" I teased. His eyes widened.

"Oh, God, that woman is obsessed with me. Ever since I met her at the order, she got all clingy." He spat. I just smirked. I knew that he hated Tonks. She was ever so annoying, and she hated being called Nymphadora.

"I think of you all the time, also." I whispered. He had apparently heard me because he stopped walking. I turned around and looked at him. "What is it? Oh…oh God. I've broken the rules. I've crossed teacher/student boundaries." I stammered.

"No, that's not it at all. It's just, I love you, Amanda." My eyes widened. "I think about you all the time. You are the only person who has ever cared enough about me to help me in my time of need. I've loved you ever since the day you found out I was a werewolf. You didn't run screaming; I knew that there was something special about you."

"I love you, too, Remus." That was the first time I had used his first name. He gave me his signature smile. "Does it bother you that I am seventeen?"

"No, not at all. Does it bother you that I am 34?"

"You don't look a day over 30." I teased.

"That's because you keep me young, Miss Turner."

"That was cheesy… who looks stupid, now? You do." I smirked. He gaped at me; I had stolen his catchphrase.

We had arrived at the Ravenclaw common room. He took my hand and held it. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Amanda." Remus responded. "I look forward to our life together."

"You see us together? Forever?"

"Forever and always."


End file.
